1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices and, more specifically, to safety lights for use at night by people and pets that will allow for the safe continuation of activity after dark under normally inadequate lighting conditions that would otherwise be considered too dangerous to engage in for a variety of obvious reasons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous nighttime safety devices that provide for continued safe activity after dark, however their visibility, while adequate under some conditions, are dependant for the most part on reflected lights such as headlights and street lights for them to work effectively. The absence of adequate lighting would render these devices virtually useless and would place the user in a dangerous situation. While these other devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. What is needed is a device that provides its own illumination and is therefore independent of ambient lighting conditions. The device should be easily and securely positionable on a variety of objects typically associated with nighttime outdoor activities.